The Melting Process
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: A day to reflect for Nabiki and a talk with her elder Sister that gets her thinking. The monk is named, and who is this new girl? Read, review and enjoy! Chapter 5 up...
1. Chap 1

The Melting Process Part 1  
  
(The prequel of Ice to Water)  
  
By Ryouga's best friend  
  
AN- This story begins after the manga is over (volume 38 for all those who care) at the end of the school year.  
  
A usual day in the seemingly peaceful town of Nerima, the sun shone brightly in the sky as Furinkan high school ended another Friday of classes, though this Friday didn't lead to a weekend, it led to summer break. To celebrate the students enjoyed yet another martial artist brawl starring everyone's most hated/popular martial artist Ranma Saotome. This bout pitted him against Upperclassman Kuno, the male amazon Mousse and his main rival Ryouga Habiki, with the 'help' of his three fiancees; Ukyou the cook, Shampoo the amazon and his main fiancee Akane Tendo, who were fighting each other. As in most brawls there was a large crowd of gawkers and fans, also following the standard brawl pattern was Nabiki Tendo. She weaved through the crowd taking bets and closing deals be fore they left for four weeks. Though most people couldn't tell, there was something a little. off about her today. Instead of merely waiting for the match to end and so she could collect her money, she watched the match and the crowd. Her face a was a mask of cool and apathy but it seemed like she was really trying to act that way, she gave an inward sigh of wanting as she looked to a group of girls chatting about the days events and boys they were into. She continued to watch the fight indifferently as the tide turned and Ranma won, big surprise. thought his fiancees' fight was anther story entirely, leaving the powerful fighter unconscious and the girls breaking even in various states of injury. With a silent outward sigh Nabiki stood and finished her rounds, this was her most profitable but least favorite part as she collected the bet money and blackmail money. Around her were the grumbles of the losing parties and various names and insults toward her she dealt with on a regular basis since middle school. She left the school grounds gratefully, glad that tomorrow was the beginning of summer break. It would give her a chance to relax and be away from all of her classmates, not like it would make too much of a difference. No one ever directly insulted her to her face. but no one talked to her either, save Akane and Kuno.  
  
Upon arriving home she went straight to her room with only a mutter of a greeting to her elder sister Kasumi. She collapsed onto her bed completely drained, she sighed sadly looking over to her desk at her story notebook. It was originally her writing book for a poetry/short story course she took a while back, her untitled story was originally for her class. Though it became to personal to turn in, "Ice is very hard and very cold, it's cold causes discomfort, numbness and even pain to those who touch it. One day a young girl was so sad about her life that she made a mask." she stated the beginning from memory. A sick feeling of depression set in as she sighed and turned over on her bed, she closed her eyes to take a nap and hold back the possible tears that had begun to well up. A sudden series of crashes and shouts from downstairs caused her to sit up in surprise, it didn't take her long to identify the voices. "Stupid Ranma" she grumbled falling back onto the bed. The noises began to come closer and closer.  
  
"Get back here you dirty old man!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with asking my pupil a small favor" Happosai taunted the teenage warrior.  
  
"I'm not wearing a bra and panties you perv! I'm a guy" Ranma shouted back, this was followed by a large crash and a splash.  
  
"How about now?" the aged master asked innocently, laughing. There was another loud crash "even if it's the last wish of an old dying man?" he added weakly sounding elderly.  
  
"If you keep it up it'll be your last wish!" a female Ranma shouted. Nabiki covered her head with her pillow frustrated and irritable. The next crash was the loudest yet, because it was her door the was knocked open, Happosai landed on Nabiki's desk  
  
"Ungrateful boy!" the old pervert growled as Ranma-chan rounded the bend into Nabiki's room.  
  
"Now I got ya!" she shouted trying to tackle him but he dodged on reflex sending all of Nabiki's things about the room. Ranma stood holding Nabiki's notebook and with a flick of Happosai's pipe sent him out the window and halfway across Nerima with the notebook still in her possession. Unfortunately for Nabiki this all happened before she could utter a protest, though now that she had a chance the remaining participant in her annoyance would be in trouble.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" she said in a dangerous tone glaring a hole through the 300 year old pervert.  
  
"Ah Nabiki old girl, sorry to disturb you. I was just taking care of some unfinished business" he said in his politest voice, which still came off as annoying. "I was just leaving" he turned to leave but Nabiki stopped him.  
  
"oh no you don't, your not getting off that easy. You invaded my privacy, no one invades my privacy" she said coolly causing the old man to laugh.  
  
"Oh please, drop the act there's nothing you could do to scare me little girl" he said evenly. Nabiki merely grinned, a feral grin, she walked over and whispered something in his ear that caused his eyes to bulge. A brief flash of fear crossed his eyes, he glared at the middle Tendo "You wouldn't".  
  
"Oh yes I would and I will if this ever happens again" she said harshly, Happosai stood his ground for a moment then grumbled and left.  
  
"Stupid gnome" she whispered to herself as she set to work picking up her things. After she finished cleaning the reality sank in that something important was missing. "My notebook" she almost squeaked, that was far too personal to fall into someone else's hands. She frantically searched her room, as she checked under her bed she heard the window open and then shut. Nabiki looked up to see her notebook on the windowsill, she stood and slowly approached it. Taped to the cover was a small note which read simply, 'Begin the melting process'.  
  
AN- there's part one, sorry it wasn't longer but I'm under a severe case of writer's block. So this story my come in small spurts of inspiration, I'll try to get the next part soon 


	2. Chap 2

The Melting Process

by Ryoga's Best friend

A/N- A very special thanks to Chikiko, I was just looking through those who had me on the favorites lists and author alerts to boost my already substantial ego and saw this was one her favorite stories and I didn't think anyone really liked it. So I decided to at least start continuing it some.

Recap:

"Stupid gnome" she whispered to herself as she set to work picking up her things. After she finished cleaning the reality sank in that something important was missing. "My notebook" she almost squeaked, that was far too personal to fall into someone else's hands. She frantically searched her room, as she checked under her bed she heard the window open and then shut. Nabiki looked up to see her notebook on the windowsill, she stood and slowly approached it. Taped to the cover was a small note which read simply, 'Begin the melting process'.

And so we reenter…

Part 2

It had been a few days since school let out and she got the strange message but nothing yet had happened. Though those days had done some good. She got to catch up on her reading, listen to music and best of all Ranma had seemed to keep his more rambunctious activities away from the house. It seemed it would truly be a vacation. That last thought brought up some issues just occurring to the middle Tendo. "Ranma's been acting different lately, a little calmer, nicer maybe." She said to herself. Now it was no great improvement mind you, just enough that it made her wonder. That something was going on. "Nah, Ranma's probably just toning down some cause it's break is all." She rationalized sitting up and heading to grab a snack. She opened the door to she Ranma there about to knock, he stood there for a moment with his hand up looking like an idiot. It was a scene she happily watched behind a neutral expression. He slowly lowered his fist to scratch behind his head, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Something you want Saotome?" she said dryly, holding back a chuckle at his expression.

"yeah, ah. I was wonderin' if ya wanted to…Well ya see I got these…" he said awkwardly trying to find the right words.

"Just spit it out. I'm a busy woman here." She said despite she had not planned for that day.

"Jeez, I was Just wanted to know if ya'd go see this with me." He said finally indicating the tickets in his hand. _Hmmm, how come I didn't notice those before? _Was a stray thought through Nabiki's head before the question really hit home. _He want's to go out with me?!…Something's up here…_ She thought narrowing her eyes, she didn't like being played with.

"What kind of joke is this Saotome? What's you angle?" she asked coldly.

"Angle? Look Pops pressured me into getting this tickets to go with Akane, but we had a…disagreement earlier." He said rubbing the top of his head, and not doubt a mallet related injury. "I Paid for the dang things and I didn't want them to o to waste so I thought why not." He said with a shrug. Nabiki still wasn't convinced.

"Why not just go with Shampoo or Ukyo? I'm sure they'd be thrilled." She raised an eyebrow at Ranma's reply, he gave a snort.

"You kidding? And have pops and Mr. Tendo skin me alive? No thank you. I didn't want a date in the first place anyway. I figure If I go with you no one will blow it out of proportion." He reasoned, which was odd enough as it is, but it made a lot of sense. It wasn't like the martial artist had any reliable friends, only a few aquinances who would turn on him if the odds were in their favor. In that way he was not unlike herself, though she wouldn't admit it to him.

"I guess so…this isn't some stupid martial arts movie is it?" She asked crossing her arms. He shook his head.

"Nah, 'kane got pissed off last time I did that. This is some kinda murder mystery or something like that…" He said trailing off. Nabiki was pleasantly surprised for sure, Mysteries were her favorite kind of movie. She always liked the challenge of trying to figure them out before the main character.

"That'll do, but your paying for the food." She said firmly.

"Wha, come on. That'll clean me out!" He complained but was not met with sympathy. "Feh, Fine. Just be ready by 6:00." He grumbled as he when back down the hall hands in his pockets. After he was out of sight she gained a small smile, _A free trip to the movies…Even if it's with Ranma that's not such a bad deal._ She thought as she headed back into the room for and glanced into the mirror.

"hmmm, if I'm going out I should probably dress up some…. In case I meet some cute guy while I'm out." She added the last part as if she were afraid people were listening and getting the wrong idea. No way she'd dress up for Ranma, he'd just be going in the same red shirt and black pants anyway.

Few hours flew pretty quick as the summer day went by uneventful for a Nermia day anyway. Nabiki was making late minute preparations when there was a knock on her door. "Come on Nabiki, we're gonna be late if ya don't hurry." Came the impatient voice of Ranma from the other side of the door.

"Please Ranma a woman like to take her time to get ready when going out." Nabiki teased as she checked herself over in the mirror at the finished product. She was wearing tight maroon shirt and complimenting mini-skirt, now she originally wasn't planning on something so nice but she figured that she could have plenty of fun messing with her fellow movie goer if the movie ended up being no good. She put on a nice pair of flats and made her way out. "I'm ready" she said as she opened the door.

"Bout frickin ti-ah" his thought process stalled and a blush rose to his face. Nabiki stifled a laugh, this was just as she was hoping for.

"I take it you like?" She asked with a smirk. He gave a small nodded as he was jump starting his brain. "I wonder what Akane would say if she found you staring at he delicate older sister." She said innocently to no one in particular and that was the trigger he needed.

"W-whatever…lets just get going." He managed a stuttered reply, still a bit shaken up. She snickered and followed him downstairs, she took the oppertunity to notice that he cleaned up pretty well. He was wearing one of his nicer Chinese outfits. A blue shirt and black pants, but they had definitely seen less fighting then most of his clothes. The arrived at the bottom of the stairs to find and irate Akane glaring at them.

"Jerk," She growled as she stomped off. Ranma shook his head.

"Guess she's still sore about it" Nabiki stated she followed Ranma out. A muffled 'Yeah' followed after the door closed. Akane watched sadly not nearly as angry. _Going out to a movie with my sister…He didn't even ask me…_ at that thought she sighed and slowly made her way upstairs.

The pair left the theater a few hours later relatively pleased with the film. Nabiki was talking about the movie with a small smile, it had been quite a story. A detective ended up on this yacht with this crazy rich family and that night the unliked family patriarch is killed and he has to solve the murder while trapped on the boat with the killer. "I can believe that twist I would have never suspected that mousy artist, I didn't think he had the guts to do it." Nabiki said firmly.

"I don't know, He seemed kinda sketchy to me. Reminded me a lot of Gos…" Ranma replied thoughtfully.

"Hikaru Gosunkugi?" She asked with a laugh. "Are you nuts?"

"Nah, seriously. I mean that freaky guy in the movie was all obsessed with his cousin, the girl engaged to the guy who got framed? He seemed pretty spineless but when no one expected it he went and off'd the old man. I'm not calling Gos a killer I'm just saying he was similar." He explained with a shrug.

"hmm, when you put it that way I guess I can see what your saying." She relented, eyeing the martial artist. "Your pretty sharp Saotome. When you want to be."

"Ah, Thanks, I think…" he said unsure how to accept the backhanded comment. "You have to be with people out to kill you on a daily basis." He added with a small sigh. Before the middle Tendo could comment on the strange behavior he cut her off. "Well I seem to have a little money left, want to grab a snack?" He asked in his usual carefree tone.

"Um, Okay…but not one of your Fiancee's places. I don't feel like dealing with any misinterpretations." She said with a small wag of her finger.

"ah man…" he groaned. He figured he could get more bang for his buck if he went to Ucchan's or the Nekohaten. "All right, but don't expect anything too fancy." He grumbled as they continued through the streets of Nermia.

They had stumbled across a decent noodle cart a few blocks away and had a pretty good meal while they made some unimportant small talk about recent happenings in the area. An hour later they finally found themselves back on the doorstep at home and headed back in. "You know Saotome that was pretty fun I'll have to admit. Maybe your not the dumb jock I thought you were," She said with a little smirk.

"Dumb jock?! Whatever gave you-" he found himself speechless again for the second time that night as the middle Tendo leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Night Ranma," She said with a wink as she ascended the stairs leaving her companion frozen at the bottom of the stairs. She reached her room and broke into snickers. "He's so fun to tease," she said to herself as she took a seat on the bed. _But that was a lot of fun…that had to be the most fun I've had since on a date…_ her thought trailed off when she realized she'd been on a date with Ranma Saotome, Marital Arts playboy. On top of that Nothing bad had happened, his mysterious chaos completely absent to whole evening. "I even gave him a goodnight kiss…" she was silent for a long time just staring at the ceiling unsure of what to think.

Meanwhile in a room just down the hall Ranma groaned as he stared into his empty wallet. "It was a good first step but I'm not sure I can afford this plan if it keeps up like this…" He said with a sigh laying back on his futon. He absentmindedly rubbed his cheek as he stared at the ceiling. "I can't believe she kissed me…" he said in wonder before falling silent for the rest of the night.

Continued later on…

A/N- Alright, I wrote this up pretty fast. I'm surprised it came to me so easily. Anyway I hope this is a sign of jump-started creativity that I've been lacking for some time. Also anyone who might have noticed the "mystery movie" I made was the semi description of a Dectective conan episode I saw, a cookie for anyone who knew that...Please Send any comment/Criticisms my way. Flames will be used to heat the water to reverse my Jusenkyo curse ; ) Je Ne everyone!


	3. Chap 3

The Melting Process Part 3

By Ryouga's Best friend

Disclaimer- I own nothing! I'm typing this story in a cardboard box. Sigh…

A/N- Right back on the war horse and moving forward to battle the evil armies of Writer's Block and Laziness. As you may have noticed the last part feature a calm and normal "date" between Ranma Saotome and Nabiki Tendo. Now one might say "That went far too smoothly, where were all the other characters?" The answer can be found in this part of the story. Due to Ranma's lack of long term planing on his vague "make Nabiki happier" mission he never thought twice to what would happen when everyone found out about his outing with Mrs. Tendo. The result should be quite volatile but entertain for those far from Nermia reading this from the comforts of their home. J

Recap:

"Night Ranma," She said with a wink as she ascended the stairs leaving her companion frozen at the bottom of the stairs. She reached her room and broke into snickers. "He's so fun to tease," she said to herself as she took a seat on the bed. _But that was a lot of fun…that had to be the most fun I've had since on a date…_ her thought trailed off when she realized she'd been on a date with Ranma Saotome, Marital Arts playboy. On top of that Nothing bad had happened, his mysterious chaos completely absent to whole evening. "I even gave him a goodnight kiss…" she was silent for a long time just staring at the ceiling unsure of what to think.

Meanwhile in a room just down the hall Ranma groaned as he stared into his empty wallet. "It was a good first step but I'm not sure I can afford this plan if it keeps up like this…" He said with a sigh laying back on his futon. He absentmindedly rubbed his cheek as he stared at the ceiling. "I can't believe she kissed me…" he said in wonder before falling silent for the rest of the night.

Part 3

It was just past midday the two days after Nabiki's outing with Nermia's most wanted man. Now she was planing to lounge around the house, and bask in the laziness of summer. Though apparently Kami had other ideas, as she was currently running for her life Kodachi, Shampoo, and Ukyo. She dashed into a nearby alley and tried to stifle her breathlessness hoping the to lose the trio. Her mind cycled back to that morning when all the chaos began….

Nabiki awoke that day feeling pretty good, she had spent the previous day relaxing and bugging Ranma and Akane who were more at odds than usual. It seemed the date had cause more friction than Ranma had hoped and Nabiki, in a mischievous mood, gave a much more racy (and fictional) description of the date. When confronted with Akane's vague accusation of going on a date, and not know the added details she heard, he admitted to going out. Enraged she thrashed him and stomped out angry and crying. Now the normal formula would be Ranma sulking for a bit and then rushing off to apologize, the her sister would relent and they'd make up. But there was a flaw today, Akane had stumbled across some of her friends Sayuri and Yuka. They were good girls but horrible gossips. Before Ranma could find his fiancee the distraught girl had already given Nabiki's version of events to the girls and by the end of the day the Nermia rumormill took off and set the stage for today.

Anyway, back to that morning. The middle Tendo had gotten dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. The room was tense, Akane was deadly silent. Her Father and Mr. Saotome were sending off very tense vibes. Ranma looked very nervous as he glanced between the three of them. Even Kasumi looked a little on edge. This was a bomb waiting to blow. "Morning…" She greeted cautiously taking her seat across from the shaken Martial artist.

"Um, hey." He returned. Akane glared and said nothing. The fathers gave a distracted "Good morning" and Kasumi gave slightly strained smile. Breakfast started in silence that no dared to break, finding delicate words were accentual to calming the situation and no one was sure what those were. Though before Kasumi or Nabiki could decide where to begin it was already too late.

"Ranma…" Soun began. "I heard you took out my daughter while we were out with the master…" He said in a deceptively calm voice. "Now don't you think this was something you SHOULD have done with your fiancee?"

"Look Mr. Tendo…" Ranma began but was cut off by the slamming of Akane's fist to the wooden floor.

"Don't bother making excuses Ranma, I don't want to hear it!" She shouted.

"Look 'kane your blowing this way ou-" he tried again but there was no use.

"You went behind my back and took my sister out on a date! There's nothing you can say that'll excuse you from that. You never ask me out!" She continued, much more hurt than angry. Nabiki furrowed her brow. _Didn't Ranma say he asked her out before me?_ She wondered unsure of this development. "It's bad enough you go off with your fiancees but my sister! You jerk!" she finished with a thunderous slap that knocked him into the backyard. She ran upstairs tears streaming.

"Oh my Akane…" Kasumi said standing and heading after her. Nabiki almost followed but figured it would do more harm than good. She was never very good at dealing with other peoples feelings…she had enough problems with her own.

"You go right up stairs and apologize to your fiancee boy!" Genma ordered pointing upstairs. "To think my own son would partake in such and underhanded action." He dramatized with crocodile tears.

"Whatever, that Tomboy doesn't listen to me." Ranma grumbled rubbing the side of his face. Nabiki meanwhile was trying to process this new information _Mr. Saotome seems awfully surprised about this… Didn't he force Ranma to buy the tickets. All this doesn't add up _She thought looking to Ranma as he hopped the backyard wall ignoring his screaming father.

"I think I'll have a talk with him myself…" She said heading outside hoping to catch him before he got to far. "I don't like being played with."

Nabiki had gone a few blocks and found no sign of the wayward Martial artist. She was on her way back when she heard a familiar and unwelcome laugh. Even without the shower of rose petals she knew that is was "Kodachi…" she greeted coolly

"Nabiki Tendo…" Kodachi returned in a similar tone. She was dressed in her leotard, ribbon in hand. "I have heard rumors that YOU of all people went out with my Ranma-sama. As laughable as that claim was I thought I'd check to make sure." She said in an haughty tone. _Laughable! How dare she say that, doesn't she know who she's dealing with_ Nabiki thought as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well for you information I was out on a date with him, he asked me to go to the movies with him." She explained crossing her arms. She was greeted with the "noble's" laugh.

"Ranma-sama ASKED you. That is a good joke Miss Tendo, like he or anyone would ask you out." She said with another round of laughter. Nabiki kept a cool front but was burning inside. She gained an unkind smirk.

"But it is true, he swept me off my feet. It was one of the best times I've had in sometime. Who would've thought he was such a good kisser?" She said innocently causing Kodachi to choke. Her jovial mood disappeared and she gained a dangerous look.

"How dare you kiss My darling?" She stated preparing to use her razor ribbon, Nabiki kept her cool.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Or would you like "your Darling" and everyone else to hear of that fling you had with one Hitomi Kuria." She said eyes narrowed, pleased as her opponent paled and lower her weapon. Nabiki gave a triumphant smirk as she had won their battle of wits. She hardly had time to get out of the way when the ribbon suddenly lashed out cutting through her sleeve and drawing blood.

"Looks like I have one more reason to kill you…" Kodachi said, her eyes flashing with madness. Nabiki swallowed, pain aching from her arm, she began backing away. _This wasn't part of the plan_. "Prepare to die Tendo!" She cried lashing out again. Nabiki decided to cut her losses and make a break for it. She jigged and jagged about through the streets as the mad gymnast followed roof hopping after her prey. Just as Nabiki had started to review her options she found herself thrown aside when the wall next to her exploded. As the middle Tendo painfully sat up she looked to see the normally bubbly amazon waitress glaring down at her, Bonbori in each hand.

"Mercenary Girl should stay out of Amazon business." She said firmly, "You become obstacle. Obstacles are for killing!" She said bringing the metal mace down to the prone Tendo who let out a gasp and rolled to the side, the blow left a spider web of cracks in the pavement.

"That harlot is mine peasant!" Kodachi commanded as she landed nearby.

"Leave crazy girl, Shampoo want kill her herself."

Nabiki watched the to argue with wide eyes _Their arguing about who gets to kill me! This can't be happening, this stuff doesn't happen to me_ She thought shaking slightly as she pulled herself back up and bolted down the street, catching the attention of her pursuers.

"She try get away," Shampoo stated charging after her.

"I think not, that girl must be silenced!" Kodachi yelled following close behind. Nabiki was running as fast as she could, adrenaline masking her pain enough she could keep up her pace, though Shampoo was much more athletic and was quickly closing the gap. Nabiki tried to keep her focus forward which was good because she could she the projectiles being thrown at her. She dived to the side to avoid the, taking a few more cuts tumbling to the ground. Fortunately for her Shampoo and Kodachi also had to avoid them and couldn't take the opportunity to kill her. Ukyo landed in a combat stance, large spatula ready.

"Not you too Ukyo…" Nabiki said shakily holding her leg, which was bleeding slightly. The chef's gaze was firm, but not homicidal like the other two.

"Sorry sugar, but you went too far this time." She said simply all ready to fight. Nabiki looked from her to Shampoo to Kodachi, and slowly began backing up stumbling to her feet. After that she took off again bringing her back to where she was now. Hiding in a dead end alley, breathing hard and bleeding from several cuts of near misses. She was curled up trying to look as small as possible when the three appeared at the entrance staring down at her with cold eyes.

"You guys are crazy, it was just a stupid date!" Nabiki screeched at a last attempt to talk some sense into them, but it fell onto deaf ears. Though through luck or design it was at that time that the wall behind her exploded as Ryoga and Ranma tumbled through on the ground between the girls.

"Come on Saotome stay still and let me punish you!" the lost boy growled as he through Ranma into on of the walls. The pig tailed boy looked quite the worse for wear, as did his opponent. They must've been at this for some time.

"Yeah right pig boy! Your really pissin' me off!" He shot back Knocking Ryoga to the ground with a quick combo of punches.

"Ranma!" Nabiki said, never happier to see him as she did right then. He looked up with perplexed look.

"Nabiki? What the hell are you doing out here?" He asked and then noticed the state of her. "What happened?" he moved to check if she was okay but had to lean out of the way as Ryoga kicked up and through the wall.

"You dare ignore me!" Ranma Grabbed the leg and twisted it and Ryoga into a painful hold.

"Quiet the adults are talking." He said in a condescending voice as the lost boy squirmed under him. He was about to ask again when something flashed out of the corner of his eyes. Nabiki flinched but nothing came she opened her eyes to see that Ranma hand caught Kodachi's ribbon between his fingers, stopping it just before it would have hit her.

"What's going on here?" He asked the gather girls in a calm tone. Ukyo squirmed under the gaze though Shampoo and Kodachi remained firm.

"That horrid woman has to die!" the gymnast said pulling on her ribbon to free it.

"Shampoo agree, she go too far." The amazon said calmly. Ukyo looked at the ground and said nothing.

"There isn't any reason to kill anyone, all we did was go to the movies." He explained as he added another joint lock to case Ryoga's wiggling.

"There was more than that…" Ukyo said quietly, "Wasn't there?" Ranma's thoughts went back to the kiss _Did they here about that?_ He worried his face reddening slightly.

"I don't know what your talking about." Ranma said unconvincingly. _He can't lie to save his life…or my life for that matter._ Nabiki thought with a sigh.

"I knew it, There's no other choice." Kodachi yelled with nods from the other too. Ranma sweated as Kodachi took out another ribbon and the chef and amazon were poised the strike. Nabiki screamed and curled away from the oncoming weapons. Ranma cursed and rolled back kicking the tangled lost boy into the girls. He quickly gathered the middle Tendo up and launched up toward the roof tops. It took a few minutes for her to open her eyes and realize she was safe. She was silent for the trip, having never been carried through the air before _It's like I'm flying…_ They finally came to a rest in the courtyard of a shrine. Ranma placed her down and took a seat across from her, catching his breath.

"You okay?" he asked between gasps, She nodded slowly.

"…Ranma…"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't ask Akane and your father never made you get the tickets." She said simply causing Ranma to stiffen. "So Why? Why did you take me out?"

"I just thought you'd like it…" he said with a shrug, Nabiki was confused. _He took me out…Just cause he thought I'd like it. But why? It doesn't make sense. No one would do that for me…_

"Bu…"

"That's strange…"

"What?"

"I have no idea where we are." Ranma said scratching the side of his head. Nabiki looked around, she didn't recognize this shrine either. "I guess in all the commotion with Ryoga and the girls I got us lost…"

"Idiot…"

Continued later…

A/N: Rightie another chapter flowed pretty quickly, I'm surprised at how quick this is coming to me. Now one my say that Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi were OOC. I agree, they were some more than others. But it was nessicary to advance the story that they REALLY overreact. It not only would put Nabiki off balance it would also help with moving the setting to where I wanted… the two lost somewhere. They'll be a large amount of Ranma/Nabiki stuff next chapter while the rest of the cast calms down, it should set the stage for the actual romance to start soon. The next part will come along when it does I won't rush it, I want the character interaction to be good.

I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last part and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Je ne!


	4. Chap 4

The Melting Process Part 4

By Ryouga's Best friend

A/N- Yay! Another chapter begins. It feels good to write chapters on a regular basis. Anyway this chapter will mostly be focusing on Ranma and Nabiki while there lost. I'm not sure as of now but it might get WAFFy, so be warned ;p.

Recap:

"That's strange…"

"What?"

"I have no idea where we are." Ranma said scratching the side of his head. Nabiki looked around, she didn't recognize this shrine either. "I guess in all the commotion with Ryoga and the girls I got us lost…"

"Idiot…"

Part 4

After all the chaos Ranma and Nabiki have found themselves lost at a strange shrine. Nabiki was completely thrown off balance by all the that she had taken in. Apparently they whole story Ranma had give her yesterday was bogus. He had asked her out just for her own enjoyment. Then due to her own meddling she was nearly killed by Ranma's fiancee hit squad, but was saved at the last minute by The pig-tailed martial artist. "Ranma Wh- ow." She started to ask but winced as her wounds burned with pain.

"We Better get those cleaned up." He said picking her up gently and heading over to the main building of the shrine. Nabiki blushed lightly at the special treatment.

"What are you doing Saotome?"

"You shouldn't aggravate your injuries so I'm gonna take you to the shrine Priest to see if he has a first aid kit." He explained. Nabiki almost rebuttled but stopped gave a small grunt keeping her face hidden from Ranma. They took the short walk to the largest building where an aged man was sweeping the grounds. "Excuse me Houshi-san, My friend here is injured." He greeted respectfully.

"I see, follow me my boy and I'll do what I can for your girlfriend." The monk replied heading into the main building followed by the flustered pair. He placed down a mat and began rummaging through a box on bandages and jars.

"He/She's not my Boyfriend/Girlfriend." They said at the same time, eliciting a laugh from the man. Ranma gently put her down on the mat.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed. Pardon me then." He said with a smile. He sat down next to Nabiki with a jar of sweet smelling cream and a couple rolls of bandages. "These are quite an amount of wounds here young lady, may I ask what happened." He asked as he spread some cool cream on her wounds causing her to flinch some.

"I got jumped by some psycho martial artists." she said bitterly, Ranma frowned momentarily but didn't dispute her. "They nearly killed me."

"How strange? Martial artists attacking people. No discipline in today's youth." He said with a disgusted shake of his head. "I take it this young man helped you?" Ranma nodded embarrassed, "Well I might have spoken to soon then. Eh?"

"Yeah…" Nabiki agreed reluctantly. The three remained silent as the monk finished his treatment. The only sound being Nabiki's winces on pain. Ranma was a little surprised when she grabbed his hand as the monk handle a particularly nasty gash on her back. Though he held on unconsciously until it was over.

"Well that should work for now. It may take a couple of days rest to heal fully, if you aggravate the wounds the may open again." Nabiki and Ranma exchange a glance, it probably wouldn't be safe to rest back at the Tendo Dojo then. They then realized they were holding hands and quickly let go as if they had been burned. Both tried to regain their composure with a light flush on their faces.

"Um, were a bit lost. Do you happen to have any free rooms to stay in?" Nabiki asked. The monk thought for a moment.

"Well, I do have a room where my niece stays when she visits, she's suppose to be coming by late this week but it's open now. Though I expect the young man to help me out around the shrine, it's only fair." He suggested with a nod.

"That'd be fine."

"Hey, you could at least ask ME first before you volunteer me to do shrine work!" Ranma grumbled.

"You WERE going to accept anyway right?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"Then it's settled then." Nabiki finished with a smirk leaving Ranma to glare at her half-heartedly. The monk had a long hard laugh at the antics.

"Well it's a little late in the day so I'll bring you to the room so you two can rest up some before dinner." The Monk said standing and heading outside. Ranma got up and picked Nabiki up again before she could protest and took after him.

"I don't need all this pampering Ranma, I can walk." She said but was ignored. Truth be told she loved being pampered, thoughts go back to the island of prince Toma and the martial arts bridal challenge. But the way Ranma was treating her was both scary and a little comforting. She knew he was after something, he just had to be…no one was this nice to her.

They arrived at the room, which was definitely a young girls room. Their were a few posters of pretty boy J Rock bands, the walls were a soft purple. Various stuffed animals were sprinkled about, a menagerie of happy faces. Though it had plenty of floor space for a extra futon, a soft canopy bed and a nice desk where the girl would do schoolwork. "I'm sorry I don't have more space but since my niece stays regularly I had to change the guest room into hers." The monk explained with a small bow.

"This is fine, it's looks pretty cozy." Nabiki said looking about, it reminded her own room when she was in junior high. Ranma placed her on the bed and turned to their host.

"Right so where am I staying?" he asked, the monk blinked and then smiled.

"Why here of course. I told you there was no other room." He said cheerfully.

"Your, your not serious right?" Ranma said nervously

"Oh yes I am."

"But-"

"Forget it Ranma it's okay, he's not asking us to sleep together. Just stay on the floor and I won't complain." She stated laying back on the bed, it was pretty comfy. The pig-tail boy glared at her.

"What kind of pervert do you think I am?!" he growled but was ignored, he steamed mumbling cursed clenching his fist until the monk returned with a futon. He put it on the ground with a humph and turned away from her. The monk stifled his chuckle as he left the pair, this would be a welcomed distraction for sure.

Ranma was still grumbling when he heard the shifting of cloth behind him, curious he turned over to she Nabiki slowly undressing from her ruined outfit. Ranma eeped and turned back to where he had been facing, face bright red. "You better keep your eyes forward Saotome." She warned, unaware he'd already got an eyeful.

"R-right…" he replied as calmly as he could. He wasn't blind to the middle Tendo's beauty but it had been easy to overlook when he characterized her as a heartless witch. But that had changed a few days ago, when he had found himself in possession of her poetry journal. They were all so sad and lonely, her story of the ice queen brought up a side he never even considered. He made a promise to try and make her happier, he'd spent the next days keeping an eye on her trying to figure out what she liked and then made his move. The night went great, she was smiling and likable…like a different person. Then the next day her face was neutral again, baring the occasional smirk. _And today…she nearly got killed, all because I tried to help…_ "I'm sorry Nabiki…" He said in a low tone causing the girl to freeze, "If I didn't take you out you wouldn't have been hurt so bad…"

Nabiki looked down to the figure on the futon below as if he was an alien. Ranma Saotome was apologizing for her injuries, like he did it himself. None of this was making any sense. "Please don't say that…I had fun that night, I really did…" She admitted in her own quiet voice. "But I still don't understand…why you even care at all?" There was a long silence, so long she thought he might have dozed off. But out of nowhere the martial artist said something she'd never expect to hear.

"I wanted to see the real you…without your mask." His voice rang clearly through the small room causing her heartbeat to speed up and face to heat up. "And it was nice." Those words had struck her harder than any thing the fiancee brigade had thrown at her in that whole day of running around. She just stared at the ceiling unsure of how to respond, he was just playing with her, he had to be. Just like everyone else had. And there, with her head still spinning she dropped off into sleep.

Nabiki awoke late the next day blinking tiredly at the ceiling. "Hmmm, I wonder what Kasumi made for breakfast today." She thought aloud starting to sit up when a shot of pain from her side woke her up as she bit back a scream. She looked around the room confused for a moment until it all flowed back to her mind. The chase, the shrine, the talk…"Where is Saotome anyway?" she wondered noting the futon was empty. She gently slipped out of bed and noted a pile of folded clothes on the desk with a note with Ranma's bad handwriting.

****

Nabiki,

The old man said you could where these since your clothes got trashed, he also saved your breakfast in the mini-fridge in the main room of the house, the bath is to the left. Sorry I didn't wake ya for dinner, I thought you needed the rest. Anyway I'll see ya when you wake up.

-- Ranma

She couldn't help but smile a bit at the note as she looked to the clothes, "A shrine maiden's outfit?" she said surprised, she never thought she'd see the day she'd wear one of these. "My classmates would flip." She said with a snicker. It took her a bit to get it on right due to her injuries and inexperience with most traditional clothing. She made her way outside, it was sunny and peaceful. Her attention was taken when a loud 'thwack' ringed through the shrine grounds. She made her way to the courtyard to find the monk armed with a boken was standing over a crouched Ranma who was holding his head. He was also dressed in shrine clothes and she had to admit he didn't look half bad.

"Wrong do it again!"

"Damn it! That hurts old man!" the martial artist complained, but got no sympathy.

"Then do it right and I won't have to hit you again." The monk explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ranma glared up at the man for a moment. Ranma crossed his legs and closed his eyes he looked like he was concentrating very hard when slowly a blue ball of energy appeared in front of him.

"That looks like that attack, what was it. The energy he used against Ryoga's depression attack." She said to herself as she watched on. The boy was sweating as the ball hovered right in front of him. The monk watched on neutrally.

"Good good, now move it as before SLOWLY," he instructed in a firm tone. Ranma was grumbling muted curses but the ball did start to move in a slow circle. Nabiki was impressed she'd seen plenty of energy attacks flying about but few had any real control to them. This was certainly a step up from his normal abilities. At this point the monk looked up to see Nabiki and smiled.

"Hello there Miss Tendo, glad to see you joined us."

Nabiki?" Ranma asked opening his eyes. Unfortunately breaking his concentration which caused the ball to explode in his face. "Ah damn it!" he said as he fell back holding his face which was light singed. The monk sighed.

"Well it seems you won't be able to concentrate with your lovely lady friend around, go sweep the steps." He said motioning toward the entrance. Ranma hopped to his feet, face blackened.

"Hey I can do just fi-" he was whacked solidly atop the head. "ow!"

"I gave you and instruction Mr. Saotome."

"Yeah, Yeah…" the martial artist grumbled as he walked off.

"I didn't interrupt anything important did I?" Nabiki asked approaching the monk.

"No, he needed a break anyway. He's been going at it all morning. That Ranma is quite a boy, He's nearly mastered techniques that took me years as if they were nothing." He said looking out after the boy in question. Nabiki gave a small smile. "If he put his mind to it he could be a powerful exorcist."

"That's Ranma for you, one of the quickest learners I've ever seen. But still manages to almost fail every class." She said wryly. The monk laughed heartily

"How about you Miss Tendo? How are you wounds doing today?" He asked heading inside the house. She followed slowly.

"Well I can get around but I can't move too much." She admitted as she took a seat at the table. The monk placed a bowl of rice and some baked fish in front of her.

"It might be a little cool, but that's to be expected. Oh and feel free to take a nice long soak when your done, it should help with you healing. I'll heat up the water now."

"Thank you so much," she ate leisurely even though she hardly got anything yesterday. It was nice to have something in her stomach. She placed her things in the kitchen and adjourned to the tub. She undress and folded her clothes in the corner and slipped into the tub. "Mmm…" it was a pleasant sensation as the warmth dimmed the pain from her injuries.

Meanwhile Ranma was returning from sweeping the many steps up to the shrine. That wasn't so bad but the monk's spiritual was draining him dry. Who would have thought it was so hard to move a stupid ball? At the courtyard he found the monk waiting, his boken absent. "Ranma, you've been working hard today, the bath is free why don't you take a soak?" He suggested.

"Thanks, I think I'll do that." Ranma replied with a stretch as he headed inside. The monk gained a mischievous smile as he followed shortly after.

Back in the bath Nabiki was leaned back, eyes closed and relaxed. "This actually isn't so bad. It's like a vacation from all those nutjob martial artists." She said with a smile, though as she said this she heard the door open and shut. Her eyes opened to see and Ranma in all his glory standing in the frozen face red, she could tell her own was hot as well and not just because of the bath. The spell broke and Ranma turned and tried to leave, but the door would move…it was locked. He cursed and quickly put his pants back on, eyes still away. "Oh my…" were the first words that cam to her mind. _No wonder so may girls are after him he's a total stud_ she thought dazed, she'd never seen him naked before.

"The old man told no one was here…" Ranma explained quickly, obviously expecting to be hit. "That bastard locked the door too, I can't believe him." He continued but was still tense out of habit. _He thinks I'm going to hit him. Akane's done it so much it's a conditioned response_ Nabiki thought saddened.

"It's okay Ranma…I'm not going to hit you…"

"Huh?"

"My sister may not be the most rational person but I'm not her. Just relax, if we are locked in like you say there's no reason to loose our cool. He'll let us out before too long." She explained calmly even though her heart was racing from excitement. If it was anyone else she'd be much more scared. _Ranma's too polite/gutless to do anything anyway_ Ranma relaxed a bit but he kept turned.

"I guess your right…" There was silence for a while, the air was tense. Before long Nabiki just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ranma…You think you could get my back…I could probably get it but my side hurts…" She asked unsure if it was a wise suggestion. She didn't want to scare the poor boy too bad.

"Y-you s-sure about t-that?" he asked nervously "What if.." he tried to think of something but there really was no one they had to worry about out here. It was only themselves and the monk. "Okay…" he said reluctantly turning to find that she had turned away. He picked up a cloth and set to work gently and awkwardly washing her back.

"Thanks…" she said, her face scarlet. Her stomach was doing flips, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _It feels nice but this is my sister's fiancee. I shouldn't be thinking about how kind he's been lately, or how it felt to be held by him or how nice it feels to have him rubbing my back…_ she quickly derailed that line of thought before it got dangerous. Though it brought back that nights little talk. "Ranma…"

"Yeah…"

"Did you mean what you said?…last night." She asked reluctantly, after a moment his hand stopped on her shoulder.

"Yes. Every word."

"I'm glad…" They fell into a companionable silence until he finished the job. Nabiki got out and redressed, Ranma examined the wonderful paneling on the walls. "Didn't you come in to bathe?" She asked when she finished.

"N-nah, it's okay. I can do it later." He replied nervously.

"I won't look, if it will make you feel better." She said turning away, "It's not like we can go anywhere right?" It took a moment but she heard the shuffle of cloth and shifting of the water. "You want me to get your back…it's only fair right…" Nabiki asked fearing she may be getting too bold for him as he practically froze.

"Um…I guess so." Ranma relented with a gulp. She gave him a smile before he quickly turned she began to work.

"Ranma…I still don't understand why you suddenly started trying to help me…I'm sorry I must sound like a broken record at this point…" She said sadly. "It's just hard for me to understand."

"I read your journal thing…" he stated bluntly.

"Huh?"

"When I was chasing the old prev and he chucked me out the window I had you notebook thingy…"

"You read my notebook?!" She shouted whacking him in the back of the head. "How could you?"

"Hey I'm sorry okay. It just kinda happened." He complained, it wasn't a hard hit but he still rubbed the spot. "Anyway after I read it I thought I should see if it was true…that you really were a much nicer person. And it was true." The comment sent her heart rate going up again. She tried to go back to washing Ranma's back. "You have a nice smile…makes you look cute." Her hand slipped sending the cloth flying over Ranma into the tub, her face was bright red. "You okay Nabiki?" Ranma asked concerned.

"F-fine, j-just f-fine." She stuttered _What hell is wrong with me? I'm completely falling apart, since when has Ranma had an effect on me?_ She jumped back when he placed a hand on her forehead.

"I don't know you seem a little hot. Guess hot waters getting to ya. The monk must've unlocked the door by now. Why don't you go lay down some before dinner." He suggested concerned. She gave a shaky nod and scooted over to the door, which was unlocked. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"I can't believe it…I'm falling for Ranma of all people…" She whispered holding her burning cheeks.

"Good evening Miss Tendo. Did you enjoy your bath?" The monk asked from her side causing her to jump back. She glared at him while he kept a cheery smile.

"That wasn't very funny old man. Why did you lock us in?!"

"Pardon a bored old man for is activities, I haven't had guest in such a long time."

"I can see why." She shot back slowly regaining her composure.

"It was immature of me and I apologize. I won't let it happen again." The monk said with a bowed head, Nabiki pause for a moment.

"See that it doesn't." she said making her way back outside for some air. The monk laughed, this WAS fun.

Dinner came and went as did the rest of the day. Nabiki spent most of her time resting while Ranma worked on chores and trained with the monk. It was fairly late when Ranma snuck in to sleep, he undressed down to his underwear and shifted the sheet on his futon. He glanced to the form on the bed, "Night Nabiki…chan." He said be fore he laid down and fell asleep. Nabiki, who had been awake tightened her grip on the sheets.

"Night Ranma…kun" she whispered to herself with a smile before drifting off to sleep.

A/N- Well there ya go a mushy little chapter to begin the calm before the storm. Again there might have been some OOCness, but I'd like to think not. The whole idea that the real Nabiki is being represented here. Anyway I hope your all enjoying this story of mine. The next chapter will be interjecting another new character, the Monk's Niece. It should be fun, but what kind of chaos could a young junior high girl have on this blooming romance? If you have to ask your not much of a Ranma fan now are you? ; ).


	5. Chap 5

The Melting Process part 5

By Ryouga's Best friend

A/N- I'm happy at all the positive response I've been getting from you all, it's really nice that you all like it. I'm glad the monk went over well with you all too, I enjoy his personality which is a mix of several anime characters. Though this part is adding another new character, the monk's niece.

Recap:

Dinner came and went as did the rest of the day. Nabiki spent most of her time resting while Ranma worked on chores and trained with the monk. It was fairly late when Ranma snuck in to sleep, he undressed down to his underwear and shifted the sheet on his futon. He glanced to the form on the bed, "Night Nabiki…chan." He said be fore he laid down and fell asleep. Nabiki, who had been awake tightened her grip on the sheets.

"Night Ranma…kun" she whispered to herself with a smile before drifting off to sleep.

Part 5

"Nabiki-chan…wake up Nabiki-chan…" Called Ranma as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in the bath, Ranma standing off to the side with an odd expression on his face. "You okay? Thought you dozed of there for a moment." He said with a smile. Nabiki was confused, _Why am I in the bath?_

"Um, Yeah. I guess…"

"Good…" Ranma said with a strange grin as he began to undo his top. Nabiki turned red.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Why getting ready for our bath of course." He said cheerfully as he went for the drawstring on his pants. She eeped and turned.

"O-o-o-our?!" she squeaked. She froze as she felt the firmly toned body press against her back, a hand reaching to gently turn her face. Toward his own.

"Why of course Nabiki-chan? Did you have…something else in mind?" He asked suggestively as he locked eyes with the thoroughly flustered girl, his face slowly closing in on her own.

"oooh…Ranma…"

Nabiki slowly opened her eyes to meet the calming purple walls of the bedroom. She swallowed and looked around glad to find it empty save herself. She felt like she was on fire, she face was scarlet. "I'm…I'm having dreams about him…" she said embarrassed though after a moment she gave a small smile. "Good dreams…" he cleared her throat and tried to gather her composure. "I was just fantasizing…nothing wrong with fantasizing right? Right…." She explained aloud trying to convince herself. She dressed pretty quick, she was feeling much better today. She made her way out into the warmth of the summer sun with a large happy smile. She began to scour the area for the Monk or Ranma.

Meanwhile in the courtyard Ranma was doing another spiritual exercise with the monk watching on critically. The martial artist standing rod straight with his arms out. He had large rocks balanced on his head and hands as a tightly controlled ball of energy was held firmly in front of him with sheer force of will. "Amazing…simply amazing…" the monk whispered to himself. He took a moment to glance as he heard some footsteps, and saw his female guest approaching. He gained a mischievous smile at that and signaled her over. Nabiki came over a little wide eyed at the sight of Ranma's current exercise.

"Isn't that a little dangerous…." She asked in a muted tone so not to cause the same explosion she did yesterday.

"Not really, but he needs to take a break before he actually hurts himself." Monk whispered back before turning back to his student. "All right that's enough no need to keep it up your scaring your girlfriend." He said with an amused smirk, motioning for the lightly blushing Nabiki to remain silent.

"Feh," Ranma grumbled. "Your not gonna get me with that again old man. We went over this already…" He trailed off when he opened his eyes to see her standing next to his instructor. Fortunately he had enough mind to shoot the ball upwards to avoid getting hurt. It exploded like fireworks, raining harmless sparks down. "H-hey Nabiki. You feeling better?" He greeted as he allowed the rocks to fall down, the loud crash assuring they were as heavy as they looked.

"Yeah, a little…" she replied sounding almost shy, though she was still smiling a bit. "You've been training pretty hard." She stated.

"Yup! The old man seems to actually know how to teach unlike pops. It's great." He said happily, he thought for a moment. "Hey shouldn't we call the dojo so they know were okay?" Nabiki gasped, that hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Well Miss Tendo will have to handle it as you have some chores to do." The monk said firmly eliciting a grumbled response as he headed off. "I'll lead you to our phone." She merely nodded as she glanced toward Ranma's trailing figure. "He's quite a boy isn't Miss Nabiki?"

"You have no idea…" She muttered before blushing and looking to the monk who was still looking forward. _I thought he caught me watching him…that was close_ she thought embarrassed. The monk was smiling it was just as he thought, they just didn't know it yet.

"Here you go Miss Nabiki."

"Thanks," she took and phone and began dialing for home…

Kasumi was cleaning the house which was empty of occupants. The disappearance of Ranma with Nabiki was shocking news and everyone has been looking for them since. Akane is taking it all pretty badly, from the date she is convinced something odd is going on between the two of them. And now to have her fiancee disappear with her sister for two days had sent her into depression. Yuka and Sayuri, bless their hearts, had come by and taken Akane out to cheer her up. The fathers had taken it differently, though angry at first they realized that if it was true Ranma and Nabiki had become an item then the merging of the schools was closer then ever. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi were scouring every inch of Nerima looking for them, Ryoga had been with them but was now lost in parts unknown.

Interrupting her thought was the shrill ring of the phone, with a sigh she picked it up. "Tendo Residence."

"Kasumi…" came the familiar voice of her wayward sister.

"Nabiki?!" Kasumi squeaked, in total surprise. "Where are you? Are you okay? Is Ranma still with you?" She began to ramble as the middle Tendo tried to calm her.

"Sis sis, chill a moment. One question at a time." Though it was her sisters voice the tone was nearly foreign. It wasn't the cool, dry tone she was used to it was much more relaxed…more natural. "I'm doing okay. I'm still pretty beat up from my run in with Ranma's little hit squad." She said with a small bit of venom. "But me and Ranma found a safe place to hang out until heal up."

"Heal up? Why didn't you come home then?" Kasumi asked trying to keep calm.

"I couldn't risk it. I mean if Shampoo or Kodachi wanted to finish me off…they've snuck into our house before and Unlike Akane I couldn't hold them off." She explained serious. Kasumi relented, her sister had a point.

"I guess that makes sense…What about Ranma? He's with you right?" she asked receiving silence on the other end for a moment. Just before she was going to repeat herself Nabiki replied.

"Yeah…he's here. He carried me here after he saved me…" Kasumi had to be hearing things, Nabiki hadn't sounded so..meek in years.

"You sure your okay Nabiki, you sound… different." She finally asked trying to find the appropriate words.

"Oh yes, I'm feeling great." The elder Tendo sister's doubts were slowly growing, she had to ask…just to make sure.

"Is there something going on between you and Ranma?" even she was surprised at how blunt she was right then.

"W-w-what?!" Her sister squeaked in response…not the kind of thing she was hoping to hear, it was very suspicious.

"I didn't mean to sound so accusing it's just it's all very strange."

"I don't know…" came the soft response.

"You don't know?"

"It's hard to explain…. He treating me very nice, He cares about what I say." There was a long pause, "He told me I was pretty… I can't get him out of my head…" there was another long pause. "I think I'm finally seeing what all those other girls see in him…maybe more than that…He makes me feel so happy…" Kasumi was unsure how to respond to that, both Nabiki and Akane were her sisters to support one over the other would just be wrong.

"Nabiki…I can't condemn you for your feelings…All I can ask is that you consider what your getting into, Ranma has many unique problems." Kasumi advised with all the care and grace she possessed.

"Thanks Sis…I'm glad I could talk to you. I'll be back in a couple more days."

"Your welcome Nabiki. I'll let everyone know your okay." At that she heard a click and hung up the phone with a sigh. Things were not going to be pretty when they got back, she just hoped her family could survive this obstacle unscathed…

Nabiki sat holding the phone in it's cradle, she was glad to have finally gotten it out of her system but Kasumi had given a valid point. Could she really deal with all of Ranma's short comings and problems? It was definitely something to think about. She headed outside where the Monk was waiting patiently. "Everything all right at home?"

"In it's own way…" Nabiki said laughing at the private joke. "Thank you for letting me call home."

"No problem Miss Nabiki. If you feel up to it would you mind helping me out with the cooking tonight, and old man like myself is unused to cooking so much food. The Ranma boy can sure eat."

"I guess so…I'm no stellar cook myself though." She admitted. The old monk merely laughed.

"A cook is a cook. No reason to be picky." He said with a wink as he headed inside. Nabiki headed somewhere quiet to do some thinking. The monk had a smile on his face as he picked up the phone, "This might just be the push they needed…" he said to himself as he dialed.

Nabiki sat by a little pond she'd found out back of the shrine, her finger making gentle ripples in the water. "Ranma…" she said aloud with a small smile. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I have got to think this out rationally. Ranma is martial artist, always in some kind of danger with enemies coming daily to kill him…I've always watched these things from the side lines, could I really take being in those situations like Akane?" She asked herself taking a moment to think about that. "Yes…I think I could handle that, better since I have more control then my sister." She explained with a nod. She took a deep breath.

"Now Ranma's fiancées…Akane included…it has already been shown that my usual mercenary methods are not very effective when dealing with them. And my sister…could I really just swoop in and stake a claim like that?" she asked taking a long time to consider this as it could be even more life threatening then Ranma's own chaos factor. But deep in her heart…she knew that this was what she wanted. "Yes…Akane has plenty of admires she could fall back on…she'll be fine." She said trying to convince herself. Nabiki looked into the water, the chief issue many girls would have.

"His curse…" it was left unsaid at the reason this issue was brought up, as it was something she had thought about long ago when the Saotome's first showed up on their doorstep. "Could I really have a relationship with a guy…who turns into a girl…" she asked looking deep inside herself for the answer. Way back then she said no, and as a result she never really got to know him. "But these last few days have been special…I…Think I could…."

"Could what?" Came Ranma's cheery voice that almost sent Nabiki into the water.

"R-Ranma?!" _Was he listening to all that stuff I said?_ She thought in fear.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing…" She said meekly. Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." He said taking a seat next to her. "So what are you up to?"

"I was just enjoying the scenery," she said to cover her previous sketchy behavior. "It's so peaceful here…" Ranma nodded with small smile.

"It is peaceful. I haven't felt like I could relax in such a long time…On top of that I feel like I've really gotten to know you Nabiki." He looked over to her blushing some, "Your different than any of the other girls…" Nabiki was blushing now have flashback to her dream.

"Thanks Ranma…" they sat in silence, moving a little closer to each other until…

"There you two are!" the monk called out causing the pair to fall into the water, his snickering died down when he saw two girls emerge. "Holy…"

"What did ya do that for?!" Ranma shouted glaring at the shocked old monk. Nabiki was also not enjoying the interruption, if she didn't know any better the monk had planned that. Though the situation was certainly different now that Ranma's curse was reviled.

"I guess there is some explaining that needs to be done."

The Monk had taken the story easily enough. In fact he seemed to find the whole thing quite amusing. A fact which Ranma was not keen on and was very annoyed at the whole thing. They fortunately put the fighting aside and enjoyed a nice dinner which Nabiki helped with and Ranma ate happily. The pair then retired to their shared room to end another nice day away from home. It was all so nice, what could possibly go wrong.

Nabiki awoke, still sore but a little more flexible. From what she could tell it was still early which would be a nice change from waking in the afternoon. She got dressed and headed out, for the first time not catching Ranma in mid-training. She merely saw the monk waiting at the top of the shrine steps with Ranma. "Morning guys, what's going on?"

"Hey Nabiki"

"ah, Miss Nabiki glad you could join us. Our Guest should be arriving soon." The monk said with a smile. Nabiki glanced to Ranma who shrugged. _Guess he's in the dark as well_ She thought eyeing the monk suspiciously, he was up to something again… "Ah here she is." He said waving.

"What she?" Nabiki and Ranma asked in unison looking down the stairs to see a young junior high girl in a school uniform running up them carrying a bag. When she reached the top she dropped the bag and jumped into the Monks arms giggling.

"Hi Uncle Shinzo!" she said with a big smile as she got put down. The monk, now identified as Shinzo, motioned to the confused teens.

"Eriko, I'd like you to meet my to guests Ranma Saotome and Nabiki Tendo."

"Please to meet you." She greeted the pair shyly.

"Hello," Nabiki said with a nod. Ranma merely raised a hand.

"Yo."

"Eriko will be staying for the next few weeks so she and Nabiki will have to share the room until She healed enough to go." The monk explained while his niece looked ecstatic. She ran up to Nabiki hand clasp in front.

"This is so cool, it'll be like having a sister. I've always wanted a sister and an older sister is even better. All I've got are a couple of bratty brothers they're always picking on me cause I'm short. Do you have brothers, there not much fun. Unlike sisters. This is great!" Eriko spoke at a frantic pace, so much that Nabiki barely could keep up with the excited girl. _Did she even breath during all that?_ She wondered with a large sweatdrop on the side of her head.

"Hey old man, if their sharin' a room where the hell am I staying then." Ranma asked in usual charmingly blunt fashion. Shinzo merely smiled.

"Why my other guest room of course." He said causing the martial artist slam face first into the ground.

"Th-then why the hell didn't you mention it before?!!" He shouted, receiving a mischievous smirk in response.

"It must have slipped my mind?" he said innocently. Ranma covered his face and sighed, he really should have suspected this by now. Well if anything it looked like their last few days here would be eventful…

to be continued…

A/N- Another chapter completed and I'm feeling great. The response for this fic has been really great I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so much. J I finally named the Monk and brought in his bouncy niece Eriko, whose based loosely on someone very close to me. You know who you are ; p. I hope you accept her a graciously as the mischievous Monk Shinzo. Until we next speak, Je ne!


End file.
